If This, Then That
by And Thus- I Fangirled
Summary: Kyo always wondered why Yuki never cared enough to come up to the roof. Yuki/Kyo one-shot fluff and shounen-ai, you've been warned.


**Hellooooo everybody. I'm back with (what else? XD) another Yuki/Kyo fic!! This one actually came to me a little while ago and I just now decided to write it and to be honest I'm not sure I like it so much, in fact I really don't like it at all and I'm seriously considering rewriting it :P But for now enjoy the fluff and all that jazz~**

**Disclaimer: SO many characters would be dead....**

**Please review! They make me happy and if you have critique go easy I'm bad at getting it XD **

**YUKI/KYO 4EVA */tosses y/k cookies at readers/*  
**

_

* * *

From the beginning everyone knew that Yuki and Kyo were polar opposites. It was more then just differences; it was how the curse dictated their lives._

_If Kyo liked milk Yuki hated it._

Kyo had just come back from the main mansion and his very long walk into no where and back. Hatori had called him in for a check up that every school had required their students to take. The doctor said he wasn't able to leave the head of the family by himself leaving Kyo to have to come himself to his own misfortune.

_If Kyo could cook Yuki would burn food just by looking in its direction._

Of course to top off Kyo's day, already miffed by the fact that he had to come all the way to the main house after a particularly long day of school, he had run into Akito in the hallway to Hatori's office.

_If Yuki was messy and couldn't keep his room straight Kyo was neat and organized._

Akito had gone off on him, screaming and shouting and hitting the cat where it hurt, both with the cruel words and with the apples that lay for decoration in the hall. Had Kyo not been so overwhelmed by his sudden meeting with the already pissed Akito (he figured Hatori had sent him to another week of bed rest or gave him sour medicine) he might have laughed at the head's choice of weapon.

_If Kyo naturally got up early, Yuki could sleep until noon._

The day had been a dud to say the least, and considering really anything Akito said to him at that point in time would've made him want to jump into a lake he decided to slowly make his way to the house. Of course there was one more factor to his unpleasantly suicidal day. There was always Yuki.

_If Yuki loved the feel of being around normal people Kyo hated and felt socially awkward around any kind of crowd._

Of course, not in that sense; he had always quarreled with the silver-eyed boy and on a regular basis too. But never had it been so heavy and never had it been in a time when they had been so… involved with each other. It wasn't so long ago that their feelings for each other had become known, twisted and hesitant as they were. Kyo wasn't going to lie, it had been fantastic these past few months being with Yuki in such an intimate way but never had they fought like this.

_If Kyo loved the warmth of summer, Yuki loved the chill of winter._

To Kyo, that fight wasn't that unreasonable. Though to anyone else he knew it very easily could have been. But it wasn't fair, dammit! Why was it that he had to go through all these months wondering why the hell Yuki pretended to care for him like this? What was the point if Yuki would just leave him in a broken mess later on? Why the hell would he ever want to love the cat?! Yuki had been livid at the questions and when Kyo asked why Yuki didn't answer leaving them in very cold very separate beds that night. Kyo punched his pillow until he fell into exhaustion and Yuki didn't sleep at all that night, pondering on how to answer the valid questions his lover had presented him with.

_If Yuki's composure was well kept and calm, Kyo would fly off the handle at the smallest things._

Kyo came home and headed straight to the roof, the one place he knew no one would bother him, not even Yuki. Tohru might have come up once or twice when he was sulking or seething but after awhile processed the let-me-be-alone-everything-kind-of-pisses-me-off feel. And Yuki… Yuki never cared enough to come up here. Never once had he come up to the roof since they had been dating. Another thing Kyo thought about a lot. Kyo knew himself not to be very open when it came to his… erm, feelings. I mean, he wasn't going to go crying to Yuki after every little thing but just a little recognition that his boyfriend was upset would have been nice. No, Kyo wasn't being fair and it was times like this when he didn't care, either. He was human, he wanted to feel cared for and loved or at the very least not forgotten.

_If Kyo wore baggy and loose clothing, Yuki wore his form fitting and just his size._

Kyo put his head in his hands before he heard a noise near the balcony that was the distinct sound of the ladder hitting the roof. Kyo looked up, a bit hopeful and a bit confused considering he heard the noise and yet it was taking a while for whomever it was to come up. Kyo thought he was hearing things when he saw a pale hand snake its way up to clutch the top of the ladder. Kyo heard light mumbles coming from Yuki as he ever so slowly lifted one foot after the other. Until his face was clearly visible, his eyes closed and his lips firmly pressed together.

_If Yuki loved the feel of giving things life and making things grow, Kyo found himself disgusted with the simplest flower._

"Y-Yuki?" Kyo called a bit haltingly only to be shushed by the paler boy. Kyo observed him as Yuki ventured slowly to the rooftop. Step, breath, step, breath, step, breath. It wasn't until five minutes had passed that Yuki had actually placed his feet on the roof and began to shift over to Kyo, tripping slightly once only for Yuki to catch himself on a curse. It wasn't until Yuki had finally made his way over to Kyo and grasped his shoulder for support as he sat down next to him did Kyo's eyes widen.

_If Kyo loved heights Yuki loved the low ground_

No wonder Yuki had never come up here before. It was never because he hadn't cared about the feisty young boy it was because Yuki was scared shitless of coming up onto the roof. That was easy to tell through Yuki's shaking hands and the fact that he stayed so close to Kyo, scared of slipping to his doom at any moment. And suddenly, the moment became so romantic. Yuki actually doing this for him made his heart flutter and a light blush come to his cheeks.

_If Yuki loved sweet things Kyo craved anything savory._

"Yuki?" He tried again only to get a soft sigh from the other boy.

"I think I should be allowed to love you unconditionally." Yuki's statement was firm and serious and he looked Kyo right in the eye as he said it only to be met with Kyo's ruby red eyes to stare at him with a shocked expression. Yuki took his chance to continue. "I guess I jumped to that conclusion too soon for you, and I'm sorry. You also have to know though, that it's not like these feelings are going to go away and being questioned why at this point will just make me confused."

"I… ummm…" Kyo gulped and Yuki held up a finger.

"So I'm going to ask you now, Kyo. Am I allowed to love you? Because if I'm not I'll promise I'll try and find a better way to hide it." Yuki smirked at the boy in front of him and Kyo wasn't sure of what to say.

"Yuki…"

"Please?" Yuki's voice was soft and he leaned in closer to Kyo as the word fell across his lips his eyes half lidded and darkened slightly.

_If Yuki's skin was soft and smooth, Kyo's was rough and covered with blisters and bruises._

Kyo was beyond floored by Yuki's confession. Never had Yuki said he loved him, not like this. Not while he was thinking his life hung in the balance between the unforgiving ground or an unforgiving rejection. His mind was so confused with the morals Akito had rubbed in his face and the soft loving hands softly caressing his face and hair with so much promise and hope as he inched forward more and more with each passing second.

_If Kyo's mind was jumbled and confused then Yuki was firm and decisive._

"D-do whatever the hell you want, damn rat." The last part was mumbled and Yuki smiled at him as he cupped Kyo's cheek and allowed their lips to meet. Yuki's hands were still shaking and Kyo had never felt more cared for in his entire life. Kyo had never felt more right in his entire life, more perfect. He pulled Yuki into the kiss further; deepening it in a way Kyo hoped said "I love you too."

_If Kyo hated himself then Yuki loved him and was willing to prove it in any way. _


End file.
